Revenge for Betrayal
by Razor Sharp Kisses
Summary: Chapter 5 now here. Come on my darlings, you know you want to read it. Oh, how I love reviews. :)
1. Awaiting

Revenge for Betrayal  
© Copyright 2003 - Recherché Inamorato Productions   
  
I of course do not own Gundam Wing. In fact, I don't even know very much about it, I'm just writing a story because...well, I feel like it. ^_^ This is a new version of a previous GW story I had begun writing, titled Everything Changes. I didn't like the way it was turning out, so I am re-writing it. This is the new version.   
By the way, this is also the shortened version of my previous story. I don't intend on it being very long.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
1. Awaiting  
  
"Do you have it prepared?"  
  
"Not quite yet. I'm still waiting for Relena with the back-up. Besides, the boys have yet to show up."  
  
"A party?"  
  
"No, not really," she replied with a slight smile, moving closer to one of the bodies they had tied up.  
  
"Well then, Karin, what would you call it?" he retorted playfully, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
The woman pulled away and sat in the lap of one of the figures tied to a chair. She turned and faced the half-dazed expression of the young man, and ran some of her fingers through his disheveled hair.   
  
"I call it revenge," she finally said, grinning.  
  
A loud buzzer sounded, startling both of the boys who were tied to the chairs. Karin clapped excitedly when she saw them move their heads around in pain as the sound pulled them a bit closer to reality. But it was soon after the two had moved, that the buzzer stopped and the steel door opened to one side, much like an elevator did, revealing Relena.  
  
She walked in with a small box tucked under her left arm.   
  
"Forgot my key," she apologized, motioning at the red lights that had began flashing when the alarm sounded and had yet to cease.  
  
"No problem. The buzzer kinda woke the bums up. Seems to make Karin happy," the man explained.  
  
"I see that. And the others?" Relena questioned, scanning the laboratory.  
  
"They'll be here soon enough," Karin replied, standing from her previous position.  
  
The group fell quiet as Relena set the box on a counter next to a silver tray adorned with surgical tools. She began pulling small jars and containers from the package, setting them carefully on the marble top beside the tray. A smile parted Karin's lips when she spotted the skull and crossbones that labeled all of the contents within as hazardous.  
  
"Yup," Relena beamed happily, "everything's here."  
  
"Good. Let's get this done. We're doing them a favor by letting them stay here."  
  
"No. Don't do anything yet," Karin said.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." A grin spread across her face. It was the same kind of grin she gave right before she had lit the compound where some former enemies were staying on fire.  
  
"That can't be a good sign," Relena said, laughing at the thought of how contradictory Karin was. She was sweet on the outside, but pure evil inside.  
  
The man sighed. "Well...? Because what?"  
  
"I want to torture them some more. Besides, I want them to be able to feel the pain of betrayal. They need to be here for the show." 


	2. Waking to a Surprise

Revenge for Betrayal  
© Copyright 2003 - Recherché Inamorato Productions  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
2. Waking to a Surprise  
  
The three sat on stools at the counter, tiredly watching the two that were tied up, slipping in and out of consciousness. Relena's eyelids kept slowly falling, but she would force them open once more, trying to keep herself awake.   
  
"Can we please do this already?"   
  
"No," Karin answered, resting her head on the cool countertop.  
  
"So what are we going to do, exactly, once they wake up and are alert?" Relena asked, yawning.  
  
"Oh, I have plans," Karin started, moving her eyes to look at the clock, "and those others should be here soon. I don't know what's taking them so long."  
  
"Maybe you should call one of them?"   
  
"Go ahead," Karin replied, laughing.   
  
"Fine, fine," he mumbled, standing from his stool and exiting the laboratory.  
  
"Karin, I'm about to fall asleep. If something exciting doesn't happen soon, I'm going to fall off of this chair."  
  
"It's okay, if they don't wake up in the next five minutes, I'll wake them up myself."  
  
The two girls effortlessly watched as nothing changed within the five minutes since Karin had spoken. Another yawn escaped Relena's mouth as she began tapping her lilac painted nails on the marble.  
  
"That's it," Karin said in a low voice, hopping to her feet and moving towards the two boys. "Wake up."  
  
"Just telling them to wake up isn't going to do anything."  
  
"Hey," she started, leaning forward to speak into their ears, "get up."  
  
"Karin, we drugged them, remember? Just telling them to get up isn't going to work. They probably can't even hear you," Relena explained.  
  
"I know, I'm just trying to be nice," she replied smiling.   
  
"Well then..."  
  
"You two idiots, wake up right now!" Karin yelled, slapping them both across the face.  
  
One of them slowly turned their head to face her, the dazed look still forming their expression. "Huuuh?"  
  
"You heard me," she replied, still speaking loudly, shaking the other.  
  
Relena laughed and joined Karin, standing next to her, looking at the two.  
  
"Where are we?" the other asked.  
  
"In my lab."  
  
"Wh-who are you? I've never seen you before," he continued, blinking.  
  
"I'm Karin," she answered happily.   
  
"Wait..." his voice trailed off. "I know her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Relena?" asked the other.  
  
"Yes, Heero, it's Relena," Duo said.  
  
"What's going on?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well now," Karin started, sitting on his lap once again, as she had done earlier, "I will tell you. Just give me a minute."  
  
"A minute for what?" Relena asked, confused. "They're both awake."  
  
"I know, I just want them to fully be here, you know?" she replied, tugging on Heero's hair.  
  
"Ow," he replied, looking her in the eyes aggresively.  
  
"So you can feel?" she asked.  
  
"No, I can't," he answered saracastically. "I was just saying 'ow' because I felt like it."  
  
"Annnnd you..." she said, pulling on Duo's hair.  
  
"Stop, don't," he said, pulling his head forward.  
  
"Okay, let me ask again. What's going on?" Heero asked.  
  
"We'll get to that. But here's the gist of it, and I'm only telling you because you're oh-so adorable," she smiled, pushing hair from his face.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You betrayed my friend, Trowa. You made him believe that you loved him, and you broke his heart. I don't like when people hurt my friends. You made him cry, and he was sad. You left him for a long haired girly boy."  
  
"Hey!" Duo exclaimed.   
  
Relena began giggling madly, covering her mouth with a hand, and holding herself up with the other clutching onto the back of a chair.  
  
"I'm sorry. Trowa should know that. He told me he understood."  
  
"Shut-up, I'm not done talking. Anyways, you made me sad because you made him sad. See, he's been through something like this before, a while back. Wanna know what happened to the last person who broke his heart?"  
  
"What?" Heero asked unamused.  
  
"I broke their neck," she laughed.  
  
Nobody spoke after her laughing had died down, and a few moments later, the steel door opened again.  
  
"They'll be here in about an hour. They're running late."  
  
"Great, someone else is here?" Duo said under his breath.  
  
"And not just somebody else," the man said, moving into the light.  
  
"Wait, that voice sounds familiar," Heero said.  
  
"Oh great," Duo sighed, trying his best to sink down in the chair, "it's Zechs." 


	3. Beginning of the End

Revenge for Betrayal  
© Copyright 2003 - Recherché Inamorato Productions  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
3. Beginning of the End  
  
"I'm glad you remember me," Zechs smiled, lovingly patting Duo's head.  
  
"Why wouldn't we? You're evil," Heero replied.  
  
"Me? Evil? Well now, Heero Yuy, you seriously hurt me. I'm not evil."  
  
"Get over it Zechs. What do you want with us?"  
  
Zechs held a finger up, as if telling them to wait a minute, as he pulled a stool closer to the small group. He took a seat and rested an elbow on one of his thighs before he began.  
  
"It's not so much of me wanting you. I mean, I couldn't care less about you two. But you see, it's my wife, Karin, that wants you here. And whatever she wants, I get for her."  
  
"It was you who drugged us and brought us back then," Duo concluded in a low voice. "I can't believe Wufei let you in."  
  
"No, actually, that was Relena who brought you here. Why would I waste my time getting you guys? I was preparing for the actual fun part."  
  
"You haven't answered the question," Heero started angrily, "why are we here?"  
  
Zechs looked at Karin questioningly. "Do you want to tell them, or do you want me to?"  
  
She shrugged. "I already tried to explain the basics."  
  
He looked at the two pilots, raising an eyebrow before softly chuckling. He shook his head almost as in disbelief and stood from the stool.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked, frightened.  
  
"I'm just going to lock everything up real quick, and then we can get back to the conversation," Zechs explained, punching in a code that locked and secured the large steel door.   
  
"Why are you locking the door?" Relena asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
After he made sure the door was properly shut, he moved the tray and the utensils from the counter, along with the jars and containers Relena had brought. He cleared them out of sight, and moved around the counter to where Duo and Heero sat.  
  
"Shall we get back to the matter at hand?" he asked to no one in particular, letting the two pilots loose from the ties. "Feel free to roam around. Don't try anything stupid though, because we have a lot of weapons that you don't know about."  
  
"Yeah, make a wrong move and you're dead," Karin added with a gleeful laugh.  
  
"Get comfy," Relena giggled.   
  
"Just tell us what we're doing here," Heero said, annoyed.  
  
"I suppose we can tell the whole story?" Zechs said, looking at Karin.  
  
"Not the whole story. Just the basics. The facts. The reason why they're here and the reason why they're not leaving."  
  
"I never did anything!" Duo exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Shut-up," Relena scolded, lightly smacking the side of his head.  
  
"Okay, who's telling the story?" Zechs asked.  
  
"Well, because we're three different people, I think there should be the three point of views. However, I'd like to start everything off and tell the main story," Karin said, lightly kissing Zechs.  
  
"The floor is yours then," he replied, offering his stool to her.  
  
Karin situated herself in the seat while Relena and Zechs did the same in their chairs. Duo and Heero stayed still and didn't bother moving from where they had previously been bound, except to stretch their arms and legs every now and then.   
  
"This story might be a bit long, so bear with me children," Karin began with a giggle.   
  
Heero rolled his eyes. "Just...tell this stupid so-called story."  
  
"Well," she said, clearing her throat, "once upon a time there was a boy named Trowa..." 


	4. For You Reviewers

Hello there reviewers. Although I only have 3 reviews for this story, I have some things to say. First off, thank you so much to the two who decided to post anonymously. It was about time something made me laugh. Thanks for the comic relief. Now, onto my comments.  
  
JadeNeko-Juroku  
  
Thanks. But then again, why would you say something bad about it? ^_^  
  
*  
  
ZLP  
  
Yes, the one who so graciously gave me the laughing fit. I understand that in order for me to write a successful GW story, I would need to watch the series. But alas, I don't like anime and therefore, it was my intention to make the characters as transparent as I could. Thank you for telling me it's one of the worst fics you've ever read. You don't know how much that means to me. Aww, you're so sweet. Oh, and another thing, I don't read much on Fanfiction.net either. In fact, I barely come to this site. Why you may ask? Well, that's because of such boring fics that are mostly Harry Potter or freakin' anime. And then there's the anonymous reviewers like you.   
By the way, I won't WASTE (remember, spelling WASTE like waist is wrong. It made me think of clothing. Tsk tsk) my time writing anymore.   
  
*  
  
mike  
  
Yes, the anonymous who actually gave me a real name of some sort that sounds like it's from earth and not some unknown planet. But then again, it may not even be your real name. Okay, first off, ZLP made it clear to me that it is boring. And like I said before, I'm aware. I intended for it to be. Oooh, and a whole new level of being boring! Please, give me some time to celebrate this. If you knew me, you would know I am a boring person. Too bad for you, you had to read the story to find that out. It's okay, because you wasted time, not me.   
And also, it is a story about kidnapping and revenge, but a boring one, remember? So I don't want to see you complaining anymore. Besides, no one let's me get past the freakin' beginning of the story. Maybe you should have read my first version. It was much more exciting, I assure you. And they're not at a garden party. They're in a lab. I don't know if you maybe misunderstood my oh-so easy-to-interpret writing, but I'm pretty sure I mentioned the word laboratory more than once. Maybe you need to get out some more, because it seems to me that you have your mind set on the great outdoors.   
I'm also glad you spent some time to think of ways to improve my story. I'm also happy that you thought of none. Just shows that there's another boring person who isn't creative. We're so much alike. I wrote this piece of shit story and even I could think of ways to fix it. But alas, I won't for the sake of being boring.   
  
*  
  
So thank you Big Three. I'm very happy to know that I have the ability to spell correctly and even identify the right word I'm trying to think of. I'm also excited that I can bore people, and that I'm more creative than some, who actually spend their time thinking of how to help me. You two anonymous souls are so sweet. You're going to make me cry now...well, not really. By the way, why did you review anonymously? Do you even write? This reminds me why I usually don't accept anonymous reviews. Such silly children.   
  
And just to make you dance for joy, I will not be writing anymore. Besides, I think the first three chapters are boring enough to help all of your insomniatic problems. Get some sleep and stop trying to pick up on young girls. 


	5. How Precious

Oh, how I love my reviewers. Too bad I don't know you, or else I would hug you. Especially you, ZLP.   
  
By the way, sweetheart, if you revealed who you were instead of posting anonymously, I wouldn't stalk you. When I read things I don't enjoy, I don't bother reviewing them. Not that I don't enjoy your work. After all, I haven't read any. Although I would like to.   
  
It wasn't my intention to insult anyone. Besides, we're all writers here, and I found that your reviews were much fun to read. We all critique, right? And I posted it because, like I said, I'm trying to help the society of people who suffer from insomnia. Obviously it worked. Yay.  
  
But seriously now, I'm just trying to be friendly and all. No harm done...right? And thanks to you ZLP for telling me you liked chapter 4. I'm so happy. Obviously I'm not harmful, I reveal my e-mail address. I'd like to read from your archive, really.   
  
You don't know how much you truly make me happy, ZLP. Actually, when I opened my inbox and saw two reviews from fanfiction.net, I knew it was you two. I am happy to know you find my un-fan chapters engaging. Shall I write more?   
  
The more I write, the more I praise you. Besides, I'm beginning to like you two. :)  
  
Oooh, mike, dance some more! Shake your groove "thang". What a Kodak moment. 


End file.
